Ditch the Bitch!
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Karin Uzumaki. Keduanya berebut perhatian "The Most Perfect Man in the World": Sasuke Uchiha. Keduanya memiliki alasan mengapa mereka begitu percaya diri akan bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Dengan bertabur segala kesempurnaan, siapa yang akhirnya akan mendapatkan prianya? Yang terpenting, siapa sebenarnya bitch di sini; Sakura, atau Karin? Slight SasuSaku and SasuKarin.
1. Flirting: Started!

**Ditch the Bitch!**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Drama

Main chara:

**Sasuke Uchiha** – Ketua sebuah _team_ negosiator terbaik sebuah perusahaan _finance _terkenal. Tampan, kaya, dan _emotionless._ _Has a lot of fangirls, though._

**Sakura Haruno** – Arsitek yang sudah merancang banyak gedung besar dan mewah. Manis, loyal, cerdas dan _easy-going. She's __loveable._

**Karin Uzumaki** – Negosiator terandal di _team_ Sasuke. Cantik, seksi, cerdas dan berkelas. _Sounds perfect, huh?_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Flirting: Started! **

Sebagai teman sejak kecil Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura cukup percaya diri pemuda itu juga menaruh hati padanya. Terbukti ketika ia minta ditemani kemanapun, Sasuke selalu mengiyakan dengan wajah datarnya. '_Ah, wajah boleh stoic, tapi dalam hati, Sasuke-kun berdegup kencang!' _batin Sakura yakin.

Sakura mencermati pakaiannya di cermin. Rok _A-line_ berwarna c_offee_, blus yang agak 'ngepas' berwarna putih dan kalung etnik melingkar di lehernya, serta _scarf_ tipis yang ia ikatkan di kepalanya hingga menyerupai bando, menambah kesan manis yang ia miliki.

"Sasuke_-kun_ pasti bangga punya pacar modis sepertiku," katanya penuh percaya diri. "_Oops_, belum resmi, sih. Tapi akan!" Sakura tertawa kecil.

Arsitek cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya riang ke garasi. Di sana terparkir mobil yang harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah, 335 BMW_Convertible, _kau tahu, yang atapnya terbuka hingga rambutmu akan tertiup oleh angin. Sambil menjepit tablet Apple di lengannya, ia membuka pintu mobil dan memasukinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, deruman halus khas BMW terdengar dan melaju kencang.

Di perjalanan menuju studio arsitekturnya, Sakura meraih iPhone 4Snya dan menelpon Sasuke. Dengan suara riang ia menyapa, "Selamat pagi, Sasuke_-kun_! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

"... Hn."

"Nanti malam jangan lupa, kau janji mau mengajakku nonton," Sakura mengingatkan sambil tersenyum manis meskipun yang ditelpon tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Kau mau nonton apa, Sakura?"

"_Genre romance_, mau?"

"Cih."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bercanda. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah suka nonton _romance_. _Action_, deh. Yang efeknya bagus. Oke?"

"Terserah. Hei, Sakura, kau pasti menelpon sambil menyetir, kan? Hati-hati, aku tidak mau kau terserempet lagi."

Sakura tersenyum. Inilah Sasuke-nya, selalu peduli dengan dirinya. Bahkan sekarang pemuda itu mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. "Iya, Sasuke_-kun. Oops, gotta go. See ya later._"

"... Hn."

* * *

Uzumaki Karin mungkin bukan siapa-siapanya Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi sebagai salah satu negosiator terbaik perusahaan _finance_ terbesar di negara ini, Karin boleh merasa spesial. Sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di _team_ dengan Sasuke sebagai pemimpinnya, ia kerap diajak Sasuke menaiki mobilnya menuju tempat janji _meeting_.

Tch, ia memang wanita paling beruntung sedunia. Menaiki mobil mewah dengan pemuda super kaya nan tampan, siapa yang tidak mau?

Hidupnya menyenangkan, dan ia mencintai perkerjaannya. Ia hanya perlu berdandan yang cantik, pergi ke tempat _meeting_, lalu ia dan Sasuke akan bernegosiasi seru dengan _client_. Mereka seperti bertarung bersama memenangkan proyek, dan tada! _They won it! _Selesai _meeting_, Sasuke akan melemparkan senyuman kemenangan. Ia dengan senang hati membalasnya.

Oh, senyum Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu untuknya.

Kenapa?

Karena dia adalah Karin Uzumaki, perempuan yang gigih dan pantang menyerah. Dan ia, akan berusaha merebut hati Uchiha Sasuke dengan senyum indah yang dimilikinya.

Karin melangkah penuh percaya diri memasuki kantornya di lantai 4. Lantai itu khusus untuk _Team_ Sasuke –beberapa orang menyebutnya _Team_ Taka karena mereka cepat dan tangkas seperti elang- yang terdiri atas Sasuke sebagai pemimpin, Karin, Suigetsu Hozuki dan Juugo.

Ketukan hak tingginya yang membuat kakinya semakin terlihat jenjang menggema di ruangan itu. "Hei," katanya pada sekretaris yang sibuk mengetik entah apa. Ada nada berkuasa di sana. "Sasuke sudah datang?"

Sekretaris culun itu mengangkat kepalanya dari layar monitor dan menggeleng. Karin sengaja memilihkan yang culun agar tidak ada sekretaris yang 'nakal' dengan Sasuke. Hanya ia yang boleh dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Karin menghela napas. Dengan jemari lentiknya, ia mengeluarkan tabletnya dan menekan sederet nomor yang dihapalnya luar kepala. Tak lupa ia memasang _earphone_ dan menunggu panggilan tersambung.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke_-kun_," sapanya anggun. "Kau di mana?"

"... Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_..." Karin merubah nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit manja. "Jangan cuma hn, sudah sampai di mana? _Client_ dari Mizuno Technologies sudah sampai, dan kita akan segera _meeting_ dalam 10 menit."

"3 menit lagi aku sampai, Karin."

"Oke~ Jangan terlambat ya, Sasuke_-kun_~" kata Karin dengan nada genitnya.

"Berhenti menggunakan nada itu, Karin."

Karin terkikik. "Siap, Sasuke_-kun_." Suaranya kembali seperti biasa –tegas dan terselip sedikit arogansi, namun tetap anggun. Nada yang biasa dipakainya di dunia kerja.

"... Hn."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke mencampakkan BlackBerrynya kesal ke jok belakang. BlackBerry Orlando itu langsung membentur tabletnya di belakang. Masa bodoh kalau rusak, toh ia bisa beli yang baru.

"Perempuan itu gila," gerutunya sambil terus menyetir. "Kenapa sih mereka terus menelpon? Pertama Sakura, lalu Karin."

"_Itu artinya mereka perhatian, Tuan."_ Terdengar suara robot perempuan dari sebuah layar di _dashboard_ mobil. Itu robot pintar yang sengaja Sasuke pasang di mobilnya. Teknologi terbaru ini belum banyak yang menggunakan, dan Sasuke bangga menjadi salah satu pengguna perdananya. Yah, walaupun harus merogoh kocek lebih dalam, sih.

"Berisik. Kau tahu apa, Miichi?" balas Sasuke pada robotnya. "Kau kan juga perempuan. Kau pasti membicarakan emansipasi atau apalah itu yang merepotkan –hah! Aku jadi terdengar seperti Nara sekarang!"

"_Jangan emosi, Tuan. Perhatikan keselamatan berkendara,"_ tegur Miichi.

"_Whatever!_ Miichi, ambil alih kemudi. Arahkan ke kantorku melalui rute terdekat."

"_Siap, Tuan. Miichi mengambil alih."_

Inilah enaknya punya robot di mobilmu. Sementara si robot mengantarkanmu ke tujuan, kau bisa bersantai sejenak.

"Huh. Ke kantor ada Karin, pulang ada Sakura." Sasuke mengambil iPadnya dan membuka Twitter untuk _refreshing_. Tapi yang ditemukannya malah hal tidak menyenangkan. "Dan tak bisakah mereka membiarkanku hidup tenang tanpa _mention_ mesra mereka?" serunya frustasi.

Sasuke menggerutu dan men-_tweet_ sesuatu.

** UchihaSasuke** _Hey you, please disappear! You girls are always annoying me with your fuckin mentions!_

Seketika, belasan RT dan _reply_ membanjiri _Interaction_nya. Semua dari para fansnya. Sasuke mengerang kesal.

"Aaaarggh!"

* * *

Bersiaplah, kau akan mengarungi cerita dimana para tokohnya merupakan _high-class people._ Bertabur uang dan kemewahan, _glamour_ menjadi hal biasa di cerita ini.

Menurutmu cerita ini terlalu _bitchy_? Terlalu mewah, terlalu _perfect_, terlalu Mary Sue dan Gary Stu?

Mereka _high-class_, Sayang. Sama seperti para artis internasional yang kau kenal, mereka –nyaris- sempurna. Begitu pula ketiga tokoh utama kita ini.

Memang, ini tentang Ditch The Bitch –singkirkan _bitch_nya! Di antara Sakura dan Karin, siapa yang akan tersingkir dan mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke sepenuhnya?

_Well yah_, yang tersingkir tentulah _bitch_nya –yang tidak diinginkan dalam cerita ini. Oleh karena itu, bersiaplah Sakura, Karin.

Cuma satu perempuan yang bisa merebut hati Sasuke.

"_**Jumlah wanita bertambah banyak. Karena itu, para wanita harus bersaing untuk mendapatkan pria." –Anonymous **_

**TBC**

A/N: Entah kenapa aku suka fic ini XD. Lagian SasuSakuKarin kan cocok jadi orang kece-kaya :D . Mana gadgetnya itu loooh... Bikin ngiler *buka dompet* *ada lalat keluar*

Anw, aku sengaja nulis bitch. Karena kalau aku tulis arti bitch yang berarti p*lacur, agak aneh gimanaa gitu =.= Lagian, arti bitch udah meluas kok XP

Review Anda adalah penyemangat saya menulis chapter selanjutnya. So... Review please? UwU


	2. Who's That Fuckin Bitchy Girl?

**Ditch The Bitch!**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Drama

Main chara:

**Sasuke Uchiha** – Ketua sebuah _team_ negosiator terbaik sebuah perusahaan _finance _terkenal. Tampan, kaya, dan _emotionless._ _Has a lot of fangirls, though._

**Sakura Haruno** –Arsitek yang sudah merancang banyak gedung besar dan mewah. Manis, loyal, cerdas dan _easy-going. She's __loveable._

**Karin Uzumaki** – Negosiator terandal di _team_ Sasuke. Cantik, seksi, cerdas dan berkelas. _Sounds perfect, huh?_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: First Meeting: Who's That Fuckin Bitchy Girl!? **

Sasuke mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Setumpuk data bahan negosiasi menjulang di depan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Blackberry-nya berkedip norak. Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

Kemudian layar iPad-nya hidup-mati-hidup-mati, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini lalu istirahat dengan damai di rumah.

Tak lama berselang, mesin fax-nya berbunyi _'piiiiip'_ kecil. Sebuah kertas dengan gambar buatan tangan keluar dari mesin itu. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. Hanya ucapan _"Happy Weekend"_ dengan sebuah gambar senyum besar dari Sakura.

Belum sempat pikirannya kembali fokus, laptopnya berbunyi suara robot perempuan. _**"A mail from Karin."**_

'_Cuma email dari Karin,'_ kata Sasuke malas dalam hati.

Laptop itu bersuara lagi dengan suara khas robotnya. Email dari Karin masuk bertubi-tubi. _**"A mail from Karin. A mail from –a mail from –a mail from Karin –rin –Karin –A mail from..."**_

"DIAAAAAAAMM!" Teriakan frustasi Sasuke menggema di ruangannya. "Apa maksudnya ini, kenapa semuanya jadi berbunyi bersamaan!?"

Langkah-langkah berat Sasuke berbunyi di lantai nan mengkilap. Digebraknya pintu yang membatasi ruangannya sebagai ketua _Team_ Taka dan anggota _team_nya, mencari-cari sosok yang paling mengganggunya. Itu dia, berlagak sibuk mengetik dokumen mahapenting.

"Karin!" serunya dengan suara keras. "Apa maksudmu mengirim email ke tempatku, padahal jarakmu kurang dari 10 meter dari ruanganku?"

Karin cengengesan di balik meja kerjanya. "_Sorry, Boss._ Cuma memastikan kau masih hidup. Sekalian mengingatkanmu janji kita nanti malam."

Sasuke memasang pose _facepalm_. _'Astaga, yang benar saja,'_ makinya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak ingat ada janji denganmu," ketus Sasuke seraya membalikkan badannya, hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Ta-tapi..."

Terlambat. Sasuke sudah membanting pintunya, meninggalkan Karin dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Duh, Sasuke_-kun_ salah paham. Padahal bukan itu maksudnya..." Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. "Aku hanya bisa berharap dia mengingat janji _meeting_nya dengan Mizuno Technologies nanti malam."

* * *

Karena tak tahan 'ditodong' dua perempuan sekaligus, Sasuke mematikan semua alat telekomunikasinya.

"Begini lebih baik." Sasuke mengangguk puas pada situasi yang diciptakannya. Hening, damai, tidak ada dering ataupun suara _'piiiiiip'_ yang mengganggu.

Sasuke pun bekerja dengan asyiknya. Hingga matahari kembali ke peraduannya, barulah ia berhenti bekerja. Sasuke menatap ragu pada _gadget-gadget_nya. Berpikir apakah ia akan menyalakan ponselnya sekarang atau tidak.

"Nanti saja. Aku lelah," ucap Sasuke cuek. Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyampirkan jas hitamnya di bahu. Ia berjalan keluar ruangannya, dan berhenti sejenak di meja sekretaris.

"Aku pulang," pamitnya pada sekretaris cupu pilihan Karin.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Sasuke_-sama._ Sampai jumpa besok." Sekretaris itu mengangguk hormat.

"Hn."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sasuke menghela napas berkali-kali. Ia teringat janjinya pada Sakura. Duh, padahal ia ingin segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya demi melepas lelah. Tapi ia harus menemani Sakura nonton film di bioskop, kalau tidak perempuan itu akan ngambek berhari-hari.

"Dasar wanita," gumam Sasuke.

Setelah memberi alih kemudi pada Miichi –robot mobilnya yang serbaguna- Sasuke mengetik pesan singkat untuk Sakura.

_To: Sakura_

_Aku datang 1 jam lagi. Jangan terlambat._

* * *

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Karin sudah mencak-mencak menunggunya di VIP Room sebuah cafe. Sebal, karena sebentar lagi waktu _meeting online_ lewat Skype akan tiba, dan Sasuke belum kelihatan juga batang hidungnya.

"_Geez!_ Kemana, sih, Sasuke_-kun_ ini?"

Berkali-kali Karin menelpon Sasuke, tapi tak kunjung diangkat. Mungkin Sasuke men-_silent-_kan ponselnya.

"Aaaah! Bagaimana ini, di mana harus kucari Sasuke-kun?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di benaknya. Karin bergegas meraih tabletnya dan memilih sebuah aplikasi.

Sebuah senyum senang tampak di wajah Karin. "_Gotcha!_ Gedung Bioskop Konoha, Sasuke_-kun_ ada di sana."

Karin bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya dan menyusul Sasuke menuju gedung yang dimaksud.

* * *

Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah poster film. Kemudian beralih pada poster lainnya. Sejak mereka tiba di bioskop 15 menit lalu, Sakura belum bisa memutuskan mana film yang akan mereka tonton.

"Kita nonton yang mana, Sasuke_-kun_?" gumam Sakura. Matanya menelusuri berbagai poster film, mencari-cari yang paling pas.

"Terserahmu saja, Sakura," sahut Sasuke setengah hati. Dia benar-benar ingin beristirahat. Mungkin ia akan mencuri waktu untuk tidur saat film diputar nanti.

"Aku mau yang..."

"Sasuke_-kun_!" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara tinggi khas wanita melengking nyaring, mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan seorang perempuan berbalut pakaian semi-formal melangkahkan kakinya cepat. "Untunglah aku menemukanmu di sini. _Thanks to GPS_, aku melacak ponselmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Karin?" tanya Sasuke sedikit heran -dan kesal. Cukuplah Sakura sebagai pengganggu istirahatnya. "Kau mau nonton film _action_ juga?"

"Mana mungkin, 'kan!" sahut Karin kesal. "Ayo cepat, Sasuke_-kun_. Bukankah kau ada janji?" Karin langsung menyerobot tangan Sasuke dan menariknya pergi.

_Twitch!_

Empat siku tanda tidak suka muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Hei-hei, tunggu dulu, Nona," sela Sakura cepat. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi, yang tidak ditarik Karin. Kini Sasuke tampak seperti diperebutkan dua wanita cantik (yah, memang begitu kenyataannya). "Siapa kau? Datang-datang langsung membawa Sasuke pergi," tanyanya gusar.

"Kau yang siapa, _bubble-head_ jelek," ketus Karin. "Berani-beraninya kau mengajak Sasuke berdua, padahal kami punya janji penting."

Sakura mendelik. "Apa katamu!? Dasar _nerdies_! Kacamata norak!" umpatnya.

Sasuke menghela napas melihat pertengkaran dua perempuan di depannya. Ia berusaha mendinginkan suasana yang memanas. "Kalian berdua, perkenalkan. Karin, ini Sakura. Sakura, ini Karin, anggota _team_ negosiasiku."

Karin menyunggingkan senyum miringnya yang angkuh. "Tidak perlu bersalaman, _Pinky-head_," katanya.

Sakura mendelik lagi. "Memangnya siapa yang mau bersalaman denganmu!?"

Karin tak mengacuhkan Sakura. Ia menoleh dan berkata, "Abaikan dia, Sasuke_-kun_. Kita punya janji meeting dengan Mizuno Technologies via Skype, ingat?"

Sasuke menggerutu. "_Damn._ Aku lupa."

Karin mengangkat bahu. "Yah, sudah kuingatkan tadi siang melalui e-mail dan YM, tapi kau mematikan semuanya."

"Itu karena kau mengirim e-mail berentetan, Karin. Berisik dan memenuhi _inbox_."

"Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkan."

Sakura menahan dongkol melihat percakapan Sasuke dan Karin. _Hell,_ memangnya siapa dia, sebuah tembok?

"Ehem." Sakura berdeham sekali, untuk mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa dia masih di sini.

Sasuke segera tersadar. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus pergi dengan Karin."

"Sekarang?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. "Tapi Sasuke_-kun_, kau sudah janji..."

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke dengan cepat berbalik dan menggamit tangan Karin, bergegas meninggalkan bioskop. Karin kegirangan dalam hati lengan putih mulusnya disentuh Sasuke.

Sebelum meninggalkan Sakura, Karin masih sempat-sempatnya melengos dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum kemenangan, membuat Sakura semakin dongkol.

"_Pathetic,_" bisik Karin, tapi masih terdengar oleh telinga Sakura yang tajam.

"Apa kau bilang!?" geram Sakura. Kemarahannya tak terbendung lagi, perempuan ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Karin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan berbalik ke arah Sakura. Ia berjalan penuh kuasa dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit. "Aku bilang, kau _pathetic_," ulang Karin dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar mereka berdua. "Artinya, kau menyedihkan."

"K-kau!"

"Sudah kuduga kau bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke_-kun_," Karin mengibaskan tangannya angkuh. "Kau pasti cuma anak sekolahan nakal yang menemukan om-om tampan," ejeknya.

"Lebih baik anak sekolahan, daripada tante girang sepertimu," cerca Sakura balik. "_Make up_ yang terlalu tebal, rambut merah dan kacamata alay –Cih, benar-benar pencari perhatian!"

"Anak sekolahan tahu apa, sih?" ucap Karin dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Sakura melotot. "Aku bukan anak sekolahan. Aku arsitek!"

"_Yeah yeah_, arsitek yang baru lulus dan belum berpengalaman," timpal Karin dengan menyebalkannya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya geram. "Apanya yang belum berpengalaman, aku yang merancang gedung tempatmu bekerja, tahu!"

Karin mengangkat alisnya. _Heh, hebat juga perempuan ini_. Tapi ia tidak mau kalah. "Oh, jadi kau perancangnya. Pantas saja kamar mandinya terlalu sempit dan tidak _fashionable_."

"Kamar mandi perempuan sudah kurancang memenuhi standar dan warnanya adalah tren 5 tahun ke depan," balas Sakura. "Dengar, Nona Rambut Merah..."

"Karin," sela Karin. "Namaku Karin Uzumaki, ingat itu, _Gummy-head._"

"Dan namaku Sakura Haruno! Bukan _Pinky-head, Gummy-head,_ atau apalah yang kau katakan satu lagi!" seru Sakura kesal.

"_Bubble-head,_" Karin mengingatkan. "Perlu kutambah dengan _Forehead _karena jidatmu yang terlampau luas itu?"

"Tidak usah!" ketus Sakura. "Pokoknya," Sakura mencengkeram kerah baju Karin dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Karin. "Jangan coba-coba mendekati atau menggoda Sasuke_-kun_. Dia milikku," ancam Sakura, penuh penekanan.

"Hal yang sama berlaku juga padamu, Nona Haruno." Untuk pertama kalinya, Karin menyebut nama Sakura dengan benar. "Jangan mendekati Sasuke-ku. Termasuk mengajaknya nonton film _action_ murahan. Dasar orang miskin."

"_Bitch please!_" erang Sakura. "Haruskah aku perlihatkan buku tabunganku, menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih sejahtera darimu?"

"Tidak dan tolong lepaskan bajuku," Karin menunjuk kerahnya yang masih dicengkeram Sakura. "Aku tak sudi blus Gucci mahalku disentuh tangan tak terawat sepertimu."

"_Well _yah, aku bukan perempuan _bitchy _sepertimu yang harus me-_manicure-pedicure_ kukunya tiga hari sekali, jadi maaf saja." Sakura menghempaskan Karin hingga terhuyung. Cerdiknya Karin, memosisikan jatuhnya sedemikian rupa hingga ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Di mata Sasuke, yang terlihat adalah Sakura mencampakkan Karin karena alasan entah apa.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak suka. "Sakura! Jaga kelakuanmu!"

Karin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan sekaligus mengejeknya –tentunya dengan tidak disadari Sasuke.

"Ayo Karin, kita pergi. Sebentar lagi _meeting_nya dimulai." Sasuke menarik tangan Karin pergi.

Sakura mencoba mencegah kepergian Sasuke. "Ta-tapi, Sasuke_-kun_..."

"Diam, Sakura. Kita akan bicara tentang hal ini nanti," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Seringaian Karin semakin lebar. Melambaikan tangannya yang berjemari lentik, ia berkata dengan suara pelan, "Pay pay, Sakura~"

Kepergian Sasuke dengan Karin membuat amarah Sakura memuncak. Bukan pada Sasuke, tapi lebih kepada si rambut merah.

"Awas kau, Karin Uzumaki..." desis Sakura. "Mulai sekarang, kita adalah rival! Kita lihat siapa yang bisa mendapatkan Sasuke_-kun_."

"Akan kusingkirkan kau semudah menghembus kapas."

"_Bitch_," umpat Sakura, menutup sesi makiannya hari ini.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Halo, ada yang nyadar nggak aku ganti filter? Tokoh utamanya jadi Sakura dan Karin :D Karena memang keduanya berebut hati Sasuke, jadi SasuKarin/SasuSakunya slight :3

[Login, cek PM] **Landland:** Maunya sih endingnya SasuSaku, tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan SasuKarin XD **K: **Itu artinya ya... *uhuk* Pelacur *uhuk*. Kalo secara bahasa artinya gitu. Tapi di sini, arti bitch semacam cewek nyebelin, yang hobinya dandan, sok highclass, pokoknya cewek2 ala antagonis sinetron deh! :D **Hiromi Toshiko: **Salam kenal juga~ Iya nih, fic yang charanya kaya dari kekayaan ortu entah kenapa aku kurang gitu suka :/ Agak pasaran aja, gitu. Hiromi-san udah kerja ya? Cieee... (?) **Ucucubi: **Udah update nih, RnR lagi please? :3** Princess R'Fee: **Oooh, iya dong. Cowok perfect cuma buat cewek perfect. Dan siapakah si cewek perfect -Sakura atau Karin? Dan aku juga suka hal-hal highclass gini (tapi ga ada uang buat belinya XD) RnR lagi please?

**Next Chapter: The War is Begin!**

* * *

**.::Author's Note::.**

**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards** sebentar lagi, lho! Tepatnya, mulai 1 Oktober 2012 nanti. Pasti seru, soalnya semua fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia terbaik ada di sini. Dan bisa jadi, KAMU pemenangnya. Ayooo monggo dibaca situs resminya di www. ifa2012. infantrum. info (hilangkan spasi)

-Humas IFA2012

* * *

RnR please? :3


End file.
